Fairy Tail: Then Came a Wolf
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: My name is Sammy…well that was what Master Makarov told me what my name was. I have no memories of my past, and I've had amnesia for the past year. Then I found my way to Fairy Tail. Once I got there, their Master knew who I was and told me there was someone looking for me who'd told him I'd come here someday. That's when I decided to stay, waiting for the truth to come back to me.


**Magic and Wizards, Am I Truly One of You? **

It was raining hard as I found myself walking through some town. I didn't understand what was happening, only the immense pain that was going around my body. My black hair that reached my waist and covered my forehead had been a mess now that it was filled with mud. My face and the rest of my body covered with bruises and wounds. Then there were my clothes that were now torn to shreds.

I felt incredibly beaten, as if someone was out to kill me. Though wherever I was heading, I didn't know.

Walking was getting harder since my vision was leaving me.

That was until I saw it, this huge building guarded by a tall gate that said, Fairy Tale. I didn't know why, but I was getting this feeling of comfort from this place.

That's when I collapsed right there in front of it. I had no more strength left to even go past the gate. I tried screaming for help, but no words came out of my throat. I tried reaching out for it, but no good either.

I dropped my hand while I buried my face in the muddy ground. _There was no way that I was really going to die out here, right? Someone…anyone…_

"Help…me…"

"Ah?" I turned my head up a bit only to see it was a woman. She was a bit taller than me, her hair was a dark red while she wore this armor around her chest. She seemed very serious while she looked down at me in surprise. That's when she kneeled down next to me. "Are you okay? Hey!"

I tried talking, but again no words would come. That's when she placed her hands under my legs and my neck. She lifted me up while now walking towards that building. _Maybe she's going to help me? _

"Don't worry," I turned my head towards her while already losing my consciousness, "There is a friend of mine who can heal you."

That's when I passed out. The pain became unbearable.

I didn't know what she or her friend were going to do to, but I had a feeling I could trust her.

It wasn't long until I felt something within me change. I didn't feel weak anymore. Like something had brought some strength back to me. "That should've worked," said a low voice. That's when someone agreed along with him.

"Though she hasn't woken up," said a female voice that I didn't recognize. I could feel a lot of people around me. I tried moving, but my body was still a bit sore.

I turned my head bit while slowly opening my eyes, "Ah! She's waking up! Good thing! I almost thought she was dead!" Said another voice that sound like some guy who gets excited easily.

I opened my eyes while grabbing at my head and sitting up, "Ah…what happened?" I asked while looking around only to see I was right, there was a bunch of people around me. "Huh? Where am I? Who are you guys?"

I felt someone place his or her hand on my shoulder only to see it was a small girl with long dark blue hair. "Erza brought you in, I healed you, it seemed like someone had attacked you."

I nodded my head slowly while looking around again. I had been laid out on a table while my clothes had been changed as well. I was now wearing this blue sleeveless shirt and some black thigh high tights. My hair had been let loose and cleaned.

I looked over to the girl again, "That woman who brought me here, is she near?"

She seemed surprised, but nodded her head while turning over to the bar near us. There she was sitting there with a drink in hand while talking to a silver haired woman. That's when she turned towards me.

"Ah! You're awake."

I quickly jumped away from those people around me and got near her within a split second. Everyone seemed surprised from my sudden action. I didn't quite know how I did it, but I knew one thing I needed to ask this woman.

She jumped out of her seat while getting a sword in hand already aiming for my neck, but I didn't care for that. I just needed to ask her one thing.

"E-E-Erza-san," I screamed while clenching my fists, she seemed on alert, ready for anything, "Please, tell me! Do you know who I am?"

Her eyes widened while everyone else sounded confused, She pulled back her sword while still staring at me, "You don't know, who you are?"

"Yeah… You don't know then…do you?"

She shook her head while the silver haired woman spoke up, "You've lost you're memory?"

I felt my fist clench harder while I looked down only to notice all the bandages I'd gotten. There was even one wrapped around my head and fingers. "I guess, I haven't known who I am in the past year."

"Eh," everyone screamed in unison and confusion. I sighed while falling on my knees.

"Damn! Damn it!" I punched at the ground only to create a hole there. "It's been a year already! And still no clue! Gah," I screamed while tears fell down my cheeks.

"You there!" I looked up to see an old man standing on the railing on the second floor. "Who are you and why are you wrecking our floor?"

I got up slowly while looking up at him with a serious face while the tears kept going, "That's what I want to know!"

He jumped down only to be standing in front of me. "Sammy…"

I felt my eyes widen while my body started to shake, "Y-You…that name…I've heard it before…"

"Because it is yours."

I felt my energy skyrocket while I did something no one expected. I grabbed at him while feeling anger rise. "W-What? You know who I am," I screamed while I felt everyone in this building trying to get near me, but he signaled for them to back off.

"I don't know all the details, but I'd gotten a message from an old friend that you'd be arriving around this time. Your name was the only thing given to me along with a picture."

I set him down while falling on my butt from hearing everything all of a sudden. It was hard to process, "Looks like my intuition was right to come here. Hey old man, who was that friend of yours?"

"Sorry, that's something I'm not allowed to tell you unless you remember everything on your own." He said while he had his eyes closed while his arms crossed.

I sighed while pulling my knees to my chest. "Damn."

"Hey!" I turned my head to see a pink haired guy looking straight towards me. "So you're lost!"

I felt the sweat drop down my neck, "Ah?"

Then this blonde girl came up next to him, "Hey, Natsu! You just heard her story, what the hell's wrong with you asking something like that!"

Then some weird guy came up in nothing but his underwear, "Yeesh Natsu, you're so inconsiderate."

"Put some clothes on!" Screamed the blonde while she seemed embarrassed for him.

"Ah!" I got up while bowing towards everyone. "I-I-I'm sorry! I forgot to thank everyone for taking care of me!" I turned towards the blue haired girl, "Thank you very much as well!"

She shook her head while laughing a bit, "No it was nothing, anything to help."

I stood up straight while turning back to Ezra and the old man, "Thank you as well. Knowing my name is enough to help."

The pink haired guy spoke up again, "Huh? Don't tell me your leaving?"

I nodded my head while turned towards the front doors. "Well, should there be a reason for me to stay?"

"There is." I turned back to the old man to see he had this serious look on his face, "That man who told me about you might come back."

I felt my eyes widen while stepping back a bit, "R-Really?"

"Yep, but that would mean you'd have to wait here."

I nodded my head while scratching my cheek, "So you're letting me stay here?"

I felt someone's arm come around me only to see it was Natsu's, "She's joining the guild?"

I turned back to see the old man was now scratching at the back of his head. "Well, we do accept anyone who is willing." He then looked back to me.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't understand...a guild?"

That's when the blonde haired girl came up next to me, "A guild is where wizards and all kinds of magic uses come together and fight together for they believe is right. Though we don't know if you can use magic exactly."

"I know!" Yelled Natsu while he stepped back while picking up his fists. "Let's fight!"

I felt my sweat drop while the blonde girl started to scream at him, "Natsu! Again! You can't read a situation!"

"Hey, did you see how fast she got to Erza? She must pretty strong for a kid!"

I sighed while nodding to the blue haired girl next to me, "Ah, I never got your names."

She blushed a bit while nodding, "I'm Wendy Marvel, I use Sky Magic. A Dragon Slyer."

I looked over to the blond one, "Ah, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit wizard."

The guy who stripped down yet again also introduced himself, "Gray Fullbuster. Ice Magic."

I looked over to the energetic Natsu, " Natsu Dragneel. Fire magic and Dragon Slyer," he then took a fighting stance while his fists started to become indulged in flames, "Let's go!" _Huh?!_

I didn't know what to do, but from the looks of it once this guy is ready to go. "Ah, sure. Bring it."

He laughed while he launched himself towards me, but it was weird, I felt something rise within me. Once his fist got near my body, I grabbed at his hand while sending him flying back to his side.

"W-Wah! Stron-gah!" Was what he said while he got his head smashed into the wall.

I shook my head while walking a bit closer to him, "A-Ah, well you see. I've come to realize in the past year that I'm not human. Then again I've never used magic, but I have unbelievable strength. Maybe you might be able to bring it out of me."

He laughed while jumping out of the hole and coming at me once again. I don't think he planned on giving up anytime soon.

"Stop, Natsu!" He froze while looking over to his right. It was the old man again. "This girl is stronger than even Erza or I."

That's when everyone stepped back a bit from the shock. I was even taken back. "H-How do you know that," I asked.

"I can feel your power and I'm sure Erza felt that as well when she brought you here." Was what he said while he looked over to her.

She nodded her head while she had her eyes were closed. "Yes. I couldn't tell what exactly it was, but I knew it wasn't human. More like that of...well then again that can't be possible. But other than that you saw Natsu how she launched at me, if she's able to almost catch me off guard imagine yourself."

He gulped while he nodded his head while he still seemed excited. Then old man walked up to me, "You can stay here for as long as you want. But joining the guild is completely up to you."

I nodded my head while he made his way up the stairs. He looked back to Erza, "I'll leave her in your care. Along with Lucy."

"H-huh," said the now confused Lucy, "Me too? What am I suppose to do with her?"

"Erza can make sure there won't be anymore fights while Lucy can show her around and maybe get her some clothes."

Lucy's arm dropped while she slowly agreed with him. "Y-Yes, Master."

That's when he left to some room up stairs. I turned my attention back to Erza to see she was still in the same position she'd been when Master had asked her if she'd felt my power. "E-Erza-san..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you really. I owe you and everyone here my life. Especially Wendy! I mean you healed me back to a new me!"

They all shook their heads while laughing a bit. "Here in Fairy Tail," I turned to see that silver haired beauty speak up, "Anyone is welcome."

Natsu laughed while coming up behind me and getting me in an armlock. "I mean if we let Lucy in then we ca-gah!"

Lucy have him a smack against the head which only caused him to go on a mini-rampage. "What the hell, Lucy!"

Then they started to have some argument, I shrugged it off while seeing that Wendy had gotten next to me. "Ah, we can go get you some clothes right now if you want."

I nodded my head, but then I realized, "Ah...I don't have money. And the clothes I was wearing were my last pair. Wait," I grabbed at my neck only to realize it was gone, "M-My necklace...it had a star pendent on it, did you guys see it?"

Wendy nodded her head while she patted my back, "Don't worry. That's getting fixed. We got Gajeel to fix it with his metal magic."

I nodded my head slowly while I processed those words in my head. "Ah! Wow. Seems like you guys have a lot of different kind of magic uses here."

"Aye!" Was what a little high pitched voice said, it sounded like it it came right behind me. I turned slowly only to feel my body tense up.

There flying with angel looking wings, was a blue cat that was just now staring at me with these big eyes. "W-Was that...you?"

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

I felt my sweat drop while I stayed frozen. That's when it processed, "Talking cat!"

I jumped back only to bump into the still half naked Gray. I felt my face light up a bit while I was still freaking out over the cat, but Gray just laughed. "Happy is Natsu's partner in crime."

"Hey! We don't commit crimes!"

Lucy laughed while shaking her head, "Even though you owe so much money since every time you get in a fight you tend to destroy everything in your path."

Then the arguments started again. "Sam," was what I heard, took a bit, but them I remembered that's what the old man said was my name. I turned to see Erza looking at me, "Do you know how old you are exactly?"

I nodded my head while stretching my arms, "Ah, last time I checked I'm fifteen years old."

Yet again the ehs started again, Natsu came up to me while comparing heights only to see I reached up to his shoulder. "You're a year younger than Lucy and me. I thought maybe you were a year ahead of Wendy."

I laughed while nodding my head, "Yeah I'm short for my age apparently. Ha-ha, I've been confused for a ten year old once on my travels."

Erza chuckled a bit while she still say by the bar, "Though there is something I'd like to ask before we get you some new clothes," I nodded my head while everyone came around me ready to hear what she had to ask, "Do you remember who attacked you?"

I felt my heart twinge with pain, "Ah, good question, I don't remember that either. The only thing I remember before finding myself in the woods practically dead was when I was in a town near by getting food from a kind old woman. Then this guy tried stealing money from her, but I doubt he did thIs to me. He was really weak."

"Hm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see if you're attacker tries to come and finish the job. Ah! Actually hold on a sec," she placed her hand out towards me only to have these clothes magically appear in front of me. Though I guess this could be literally speaking. "These are my old clothes, judging from your size, it should be just right."

I took the clothes only to see it was a white button up shirt and a navy skirt. I put the skirt on over the leggings while I eventually got to button up the shirt. Though once I put it on I heard the woman behind the bad counter start to giggle.

I looked over while Erza did the same thing, "What's so funny, Mirajane," asked Erza.

"She looks like a little you!"

We both then looked back at each other only to look back at her and speak in unison, "No resemblance."

That's when the laughter started but between Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Wendy. I felt my sweat drop while Erza just got a little flushed. "Mou, Erza you're blushin-gah!"

Happy tried talking to her but she just sent him flying. I smiled a bit while patting her shoulder covered by armor, "To be honest I'm happy I look like one of the strongest people here. Kind of brings up my self-esteem."

She got a small smile on her face while she placed her hand on my head and started to ruffle up my hair. "Well, as long as you feel welcome."

I nodded while looking down away from her, "Thank you."

That's when I felt her pat my back with some of her strength, I was being moved one step every time she hit me, I looked up towards her confused. _I guess she's checking how strong I really am. Though right now I'm too confused to actually hold back against her. _

That's when she spoke up, "Master, you think it'd be a wrong thing to put this child through a test in order for her to join the guild?"

Master came walking back towards the railing while he had his eyes closed, "Hm, only if she's up for it."

I looked over from Erza, then back to him, "Ah, I'm okay with it really, that sounds more fair. So what's the test?"

He smiled a bit while he kept his eyes closed. He lifted his left arm up, "Whoever I point to, will be your opponent," that's when he brought it down, but when he did I could feel someone running.

I turned to see it was Natsu, it seemed like he knew where exactly that finger was going to point. Even I could tell, it was going to land on Lucy, but Natsu stood right on front of her. Exactly as we predicted, it landed there.

Natsu got this big smile on his face while laughing a bit, "He-he, whew! Lucky guess!"

I felt my shoulders drop while looking at him in shock, _e-eh! Lucky? B-B-But...anyone could tell he was going to point at her if you just followed! Is he some sort of...baka?_

The old man opened his eyes, only for his jaw to drop and as he started laughing, "Ho-ho-ho! I knew it was going to land on Natsu either way!"

I sighed while feeling a little disappointed, _he planned it either way! _

"Natsu...Sam," we both looked up to the old man, "You two will face off, of course if Sammy wins she gets to join the guild while Natsu who'd be the one receive a major punishment for losing."

I looked over to Natsu to see he had gotten this cold sweat from just hearing those words. It gave me a slight chill seeing a carefree spirit like his get scared.

The old man kept speaking, "If the other way around, Sam will have to fight Natsu again and again until she can defeat him."

I nodded my head while gripping my fists. _It's been a while since I've sparred with anyone...well that I can remember. Though fighting with an opponent like him might be worth it, but hopefully it won't...take over me. _

Erza then grabbed a hold of me only to pick me up onto her shoulder, this had caused my fright to rise a bit more. "W-Wah! Hey, Erza-san! What are you doing?"

"Taking you out back, that way you and Natsu won't cause a mess."

I felt a blush come back to my face, "M-Mou...a little much, ne?"

She laughed a bit while I just let myself be limp a bit, _could've just showed me the way you know. Hm...maybe she's taking a liking to me...possibly._

_Hopefully. _

That's when she slowly set me down, only for me to realize I was in the back of the building that was just a short field that lead to the ocean. "W-Woah, great view..."

"I know, but forget about that now! Face me!"

I turned towards the front of me only to see it was just Natsu and I standing on this field. "Bah!" I looked back towards the guild building only to see all of them were now standing there by the railing waiting to see what would come next.

"Hey! What did I just say?"

I turned back to see Natsu had already launched himself right at me, but something was off about him, there was firing rising in his right fist. Though, his fist was just a distraction. I jumped up while smacking the back of his head downwards.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" That's when fire came flowing out of his mouth, like a true dragon.

I felt a little intimidated, but not scared. Being scared would be the least of my problems. _I've never gone up against fire before...this might be bad. _

He turned back towards me while some sparks flowed out of his mouth, "What? How did you predict that?"

I shrugged while feeling the power within me subside a bit, "A-Ah...lucky guess?"

He shook his head while smacking his right flaming fist into his left hand. "All right, I'm not going to go easy on you kid!"

I nodded my head while getting into a fighting stance. He seemed like he was getting ready to take me down at any moment. "Don't blame me...if it gets bad," I said under my breath.

That's when he launched out to me again, but this time it wasn't his fists that were aiming at me even though that's what he made it seem like, he'd managed to get me with his right leg. He'd kicked me in my left side, which only caused me to bend a little more than I should be able to, but it didn't hurt as much as it seemed.

I grabbed at his leg while making my grip tight. Once I grabbed at his ankle, I felt my power rise up again, _maybe it's okay to show these people? Maybe they can tell me if this is the power they call magic. _

I felt my arm become swelled with my black aura, which only caused Natsu to flinch a bit. I swung him up only to bring him back down with most of my strength. Though before he hit the grass, I let him go, jumped up, and twisted myself in the air enough to get myself in a kick ready position. That's when even my left ankle became swelled in my power.

Though once it made contact with Natsu, he was immediately sent deep into the ground. "Gah," he grunted while his spine lead the way for his body to be buried into the dirt.

I jumped back while looking at the hole in the ground where he laid. I looked back up towards where everyone was looking at us fight. I looked over to Erza especially, "Tell me...is what I used magic?"

They all seemed a bit shocked, but I heard a slight crunch come from my side, only to see it was Natsu who'd risen out of the ground while his cheeks grew big. _Oh crap. I took my attention away from him. _

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" That's when he blew fire right in my direction, there was no way for me to dodge this now, so I stood there ready to take it.

"Damn it," was all I could say while the flames overwhelmed me. It stung a bit more than I thought, "Ah," was all could scream while I stood within these flames.

That's when I realized, the pain surpassed me after a while, I looked towards Natsu to see he had this smile on his face almost as if he knew he'd won already.

I shook my head, "Not yet...from what I've heard about people like him in my travels...he eats fire...then...just maybe..."

I took slow breaths while feeling my body combine with the fire.

That's when I opened my mouth while breathing in all I could, only to start doing something that not only must have shocked everyone who was seeing this, but even myself.

"She's..." Natsu said while his eyes widened.

Lucy grabbed on to the railing while she had the same expression, "She's consuming the fire!"

That I was doing, I didn't know how I knew I was able to do this, but somehow the confidence within me grew enough to do it. Though as I ate this fire, something inside of me felt like it was getting stronger.

It didn't take long for me to eat all of the fire, but once I was done, I realized something, "Whoa, it tastes way better than I thought!"

Natsu seemed shocked and annoyed at the same time, he then looked over to Lucy, "I-I-Is...that how I am?"

Lucy nodded her head while Happy flew right beside her, "Aye! She's like Erza and Natsu combined! Oi! Natsu, does that mean sh-"

"A Dragon Slyer."

I looked up towards him while trying to process what he just said, "Dragon Slyer?"

He looked over to me while having this curious look on his face, "W-Were you taught by a dragon?"

I felt a sweat drop down my cheek while I looked over to him, "You're joking right?"

He shook his head while he seemed to get angry, "No! I'm not! Igneel! Have you met Igneel?!"

I shook my head while placing my hands to my hips, "Sorry, but like I've said, I have no memories of my past, the only reason I knew how to do that was because my body told me it felt right."

I got down on my hands and feet, almost looking like a dog. No...something stronger than a dog.

That's when the fire started to surround me along with my aura combined, I could feel it start to make it's self wrap around my skin while it even shaped ears and a tail onto me, "Grrr...Natsu..."

He seemed shocked while also even curious, "What...are you?"

I felt myself chuckle a bit while looking at him. "I'd like to know as well..."

That's when I went out towards him while my right hand out, almost a if I was going to claw him, that _was _what I was going to do. I didn't even realize my own body was moving on it's own.

Natsu didn't move, he just stood there with his eyes wide open.

I felt all the power I got from him get right into my hands, "Slash of Fire Wolf!"

He gasped while he realized what I said, "W-Wolf?"

That's when I curved my hand downwards only to hit him straight in the gut, less damage to his face. _Better off that way. _

Once I hit him, I could feel the air leaving him while his eyes practically went blank. That's when I sent him flying off the cliff, down towards the water. He didn't try to jump back up, he wasn't knocked out, but in complete shock and pain from the hit.

Within seconds, I lost sight of him as he went past the cliff and he splashed into the water. The fire that surrounded me vanished little by little until my body was no longer covered with fire or my aura. I went back to myself.

I turned back slowly towards everyone to see they all still seemed startled a bit from that situation. I scratched at the back of my head while feeling my lip curve a bit from the nerves.

"Ah...as you all can see...I think I'm kind of a..."

Happy flew up right in front of me while he seemed all jumpy, "No way! Is there such a thing as a Wolf Slyer?"

I shook my head while looking at him, _no! You're misunderstanding! _"That doesn't exist! Trust me! I've tired looking for things like that for the time that I've lost my memory. Wolf Slyers, don't exist."

Wendy spoke up, "Then how do you explain you're power?"

I shrugged while feeling something come up behind me, "Yeah...I figured...maybe I'm just part wolf...?"

"Wolf or not!" I turned a bit towards the back of me to see it was Natsu all ready with fire in his hand, "I'm going to get you back for that hit! That actually hurt more than I thought it would!"

Though before he could touch me, someone had stopped him by getting in between us, it wasn't Erza or the old man, but someone else.

It was like huge black version of Happy, except more muscular. _Now...that's scary. _

Natsu grit his teeth, "Lily?"

The black muscle cat nodded his head while pushing Natsu to one side, getting him to stop in his trail.

He looked over to me while having quite the blank look in his face, "Hm, you seem quite inhuman yourself now that you mention it."

I felt myself pull back a bit while I looked up at him, "Y-Yeah...though I'm not a hundred percent sure..."

"Either way!" We all looked back to see the old man was now standing there in between Lucy and Erza while standing on the railing, "You didn't knock him unconscious, but you managed to get one hell of a hit on him."

I felt the blush come back while looking at him, "A-Ah...he was pretty tough to be honest, even if I didn't seem like I was having trouble, I couldn't sense his attacks some times because it seemed like he changes his mind almost instantly."

The old man laughed while looking over to me, "Sammy!" I looked up to him while gripping at my skirt, "I don't have to welcome you into this guild, because you were welcome the minute Erza carried you in here."

That's when everyone started to cheer while some more people came out side screaming how this should be celebrated over a drink. Everyone was heading inside, but Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Gray, and then there was Natsu.

"Sam," I looked up to my right to see Natsu had placed his arm around me while looking up towards everyone, "Don't worry. Here, anyone is accepted. Hope we get to spar again, huh?"

I nodded my head while wrapping my other arm around him, "Y-Yeah, thank you...Natsu."

He patted my head while laughing a bit, "I'll even help you get you're memories back too."

I felt my eyes sting a bit, so I turned away while my bangs covered my eyes, "T-Thank you."

Natsu and I walked towards the guild while everyone did the same, though as we walked, I learned one thing from being here in just this day.

_Fairy Tale. It's a place where no one will judge you unless you give them a reason to not trust you. Even for a person like me to come up in here without any memory of knowing who I am...they accepted me right when their Master said I was welcomed to stay. Though better to prove myself worthy, I think._

I felt Natsu's grip get a bit tighter while we made our way inside with the others, "Natsu?"

He shook his head while laughing a bit again, "He-he, nothing. Come on! There's some juice and a Fairy Tale stamp waiting with your name on it!" That's when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bar where Mirajane was waiting with the stamp.

_Ha...I guess I could get use to these people. _


End file.
